DBZ: dragon call
by Wiley Fox
Summary: In this version of dragon ball z their aren't just 12 universes but several dimensions which contain different numbers of universes. We open in dimension 3 the twin dimension to dimension 2 (dragonball Zs dimension) Our main protagonist's are 3 space pirates who are creatures known as Daegans (the Daegans may get to dimension 2 later)
1. Arriving at planet Adlini

**Before we start why don't we discuss the power of the Daegan warrior**

 **The low class warriors** are a **bout the strength of android ark ssj vegeta (Vegeta vs 18, vegeta)**

 **the high class warriors** **About the strength of imperfect cell.**

 **Our protagonist**

 **Caedis: The strength of android 17**

 **Bawlthazar: The strength of android 18**

 **Tenebris: the strength of kami fused piccolo (android ark)**

Our tale begins in dimension 3 at age 2134 which would be age 772 when Trunks warns Goku. We begin on a rather large space ship with three daegan space pirates occupying the ship. The daegan warriors are dimension 3s version of sayiens. "Tenebris, How far are we from planet Adlini?" Caedis asked as he made his way to his trusted pilot. **Caedis stands at around 6.1 he has around the same build as vegeta. He has pitch black hair that hangs into his crimson eyes. He is currently wearing a large black pair of armor with matching gauntlets and boots. There seems to be a dragon encrusted into the armor that is crimson. His scaley black tail is wrapped around his waist.** Tenebris smirked before looking towards the captain. "We're about 5 minutes from landing Caedis" Tenebris replied. **Tenebris stands at 5.11 He is wearing armor similar to Turles. But his is black and dark red. He has slicked back white hair and green eyes. His dragon tail was white.** "Good, remember Tenebris this game isn't gonna be as easy as usual" Caedis said with a smug smirk. "Yet, you don't seem to intimidated." The white haired daegan replied. "I said the game wasn't gonna be easy. But that makes this game much more entertaining." Caedis says in his usual arrogant tone as he stepped towards the controls.

The ship slowly landed in the largest Desert that planet adlini had to offer. "Go get Bawlthazar, I'll go get a feel of the planets gravity" Caedis said as he went towards a large door. He opened a secret compartment and dialed the password as the large metal door opened. The door quickly went 17 feet down as stairs began forming. Tenebris walked towards the door to exit the pilot's room. He began walking down the long hallway. After a few moments of walking down the crimson rugged floor. The walls were a vibrate white color. He finally made it to a door with a golden encrustation in it which said 'Bawlthazar' Tenebris loudly knocked on the door only to hear a presumably annoyed voice yell out. "What is it?" Bawlthazar called out as he rolled off of his king sized bed. From all the money that this men make they are living the rich life on their days off.

Bawlthazar began getting his armor on which was very similar to Caedis's. only his was white and the dragon was black. **Bawlthazar has spiked up black hair with a single bang that hangs into one of his deep Grey eyes. His dark purple tail was wrapped around his waist.** Tenebris slowly opened the door. At this point Bawlthazar was fully dressed in his armor. "Well Tenebris" Bawlthazar sighed making his way to one of his two best friends. The man he calls a brother. Bawlthazar patted Tenebris's shoulder "Better not keep Caedis waiting huh?" Bawlthazar chuckled. The two space pirates began making their way down the long hall.

Caedis was flying over a city as he was looking for an entertaining person to fight. 'Geez this is gonna be boring this planet doesn't have one worthy fighter that can match up to a mighty daegan' Caedis thought to himself as he stopped flying. He was now floating over the city as he looked down at it. "I'm gonna have my fun anyway" he chuckled coldly as he pointed his hand down at the city. Black ki began forming at the palm of his hand as crimson stars were forming inside the ki. The energy began making a crackling sound as he fired it into the heart of the city. The blast very quickly and very swiftly blasted it into the city. That one blast made an explosion that ran out for miles turning everything in its path to ash. Moments later the entire city was in shambles. No life was left for miles.

Moments after Caedis destroyed the city Bawlthazar and Tenebris flew faster than light speed until they made it to Caedis. "Starting without us i see" Bawlthazar says in his usual gruff sadistic tone. "We should make a tactic in case things get out of hand" Tenebris began. "Simple solution Tenebris, we use our team combat skills that we worked on" Caedis says with a shrug. "But that's only if absolutely necessary." Bawlthazar says before looking over seeing 6 native warriors flying towards the trio of space pirates. "Hey let me deal with these idiots" Bawlthazar chuckled as he cranes his neck from back to forth as loud cracks are heard.

"We will not allow you foolish daegan's to run around doing whatever you want!" one of the natives yelled. "Do you really think that you can go wherever you want and say and do what you want without punishment" One of the other members yelled as a strong looking man pushed through the 5 humanoid creatures. "Why don't we take care of this like men" The creature offered as his party began flying downwards to land.

The three space pirates doing the same. Both parties backed away giving the two fighters their space. "Are you prepared to die daegan?" he asked watching the pirate whom spoke up. "You arrogant fool. You have no clue what your getting yourself into" Bawlthazar simply says. "At least Caedis is funny and skilled and charismatic" Tenebris says with a smirk "this game is quite entertaining. This man knows he stands no chance but yet he still acts high and mighty" Caedis snickered

 **So that was the first chapter! So I'm curious on what you think of the idea. How are you enjoying the story so far? Comment down below.**


	2. Bawlthazar vs Lyon

Chapter 2

Bawlthazar vs Lyon

The warm air of planet adlini brushed through the fighters hair as Bawlthazar merely chuckled and cocked an eyebrow "Do you really want to do this?" He asked in his usual sadistic tone watching the Frieza level fighter. "I'm ready Daegans!" The warrior named Lyon spat. "I'm not holding back! I'm the strongest warrior in this Soler system! I am Lyon Iccani and I'm the one to kill you" Lyon yelled confidently. "How disappointing" Caedis sighed as he made his way to a large rock sitting down "This conquest will be real boring then" the Arrogant daegan says in a bored tone.

 **Lyon was about 6.3 with long blonde hair that several strands hang into his face. He has deep green eyes and is wearing a black trench coat with a white t-shirt and blue jeans**

"When you come at me, come at me with everything you have. Because of you give me anything less than your best then that leaves you wide open for me to strike. And when I put my prey down they stay down." Bawlthazar says getting into his fighting stance. "Don't underestimate me you no good lizard!" Lyon shouted dashing at Bawlthazar only for the black haired daegan to dodge and elbow Lyon in the back of the neck knocking the blonde warrior to the floor.

Caedis smirked as he watched Bawlthazar fight. Lyon went to sweep Bawlthazar's feet only for him to do a back flip. "St.. stop mocking me!" Lyon yelled jumping up throwing a ki blast hitting Bawlthazar directly in the face causing a large slew of smoke. Lyon smirked thinking he was dead not being able to sense energy.

"He never had a chance" Tenebris sighed running a hand to his hair. "Your damn right! You lizards have no shot!" One of Lyon's men laughed. The other three warriors laughed watching the two daegan space pirates. "You bore me" Caedis sighed as he formed a black ki blast in his hand with red lightning crackling around it. The three native warriors rushed Caedis who threw the small blast which got larger in seconds it engulfed the three warriors dissintigrating them. The last warrior looked shocked as Tenebris stood up and pointed at him as a death beam shot from his finger and Peirced his skull going straight through him.

Lyon looked at the two space pirates with a shocked look on his face. His men were all about Jeices strength. He gulped before narrowing his eyes at them "Your dead lizards!" He growled as his green ki flared around him. He thought Bawlthazar was dead because the cloud was still around him. Caedis smirked as he pointed behind Lyon at the smoke as he wiggled his finger "Focus on your opponent dead meat" Caedis snickered.

Lyon looked confused. "Wha...?" He muttered slowly turning around as he met Bawlthazar's fist. The Daegans fist smashed into Lyon's cheek causing blood to spew out of his mouth spilling onto the floor as Lyon flew into a nearby mountain going through it as he got encrested into a large rock.

Lyon coughed up blood as he pulled himself off of the rock falling onto the hard ground "No... No way!" He groaned punching the floor as he leaned up looking at the floor as blood dripped from his face falling onto the ground "damnit! There's no way their this powerful!" Lyon growled as he pushed himself up.

"You gonna finish him or what?" Tenebris asked looking towards Bawlthazar. "Of course I am" Bawlthazar scoffed as he jumped slightly into the air and a second later he landed in front of Lyon with a smirk. "What's wrong Blondie?" He teased as Lyon rushed him punching him in the gut. Bawlthazar merely grinned and grabbed Lyon's arm by the inside and outside of the elbow applying little pressure snapping his arm causing Lyon to yell out in pain as Bawlthazar chuckled throwing him several miles into the air then appeared behind him as he clasped his hands together bringing them down onto Lyon's skull knocking him 50 stories down to the hard ground knocking him several feet through.

Bawlthazar smirked as he slowly descended to the ground just as Lyon pulled himself out of the hole coughing up blood. He dragged himself away from the hole just as Bawlthazar hit the ground. The daegan used his foot to lift up the man's head "I would be lying if I said you put to a good fight." Bawlthazar said with a sigh as he pointed the palm of his hand at Lyon whose eyes widened in fear "I'm afraid this is goodbye Lyon Iccani" Bawlthazar snickered as a small ball of green ki formed in his hand. Bawlthazar used his free hand to lift up Lyon from his shirt and he was now face to face with the once confident man. "Please, Mercy!" Lyon said as blood spilled from his mouth.

Bawlthazar chuckled "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that word" he said throwing Lyon several feet into the air and threw the ki blast at the screaming man. The green ball of ki went straight through his chest causing the life to leave Lyon's eyes as the blonde man feel to the floor with a soft thump his eyes wide open dead.

The only warrior that was known to be able to even slightly defend planet adlini is dead. Lyon Iccani has fallen is planet adlini doomed or do they have a warrior much more powerful than Lyon? Why were our space pirates even bothering with the planet? Toon in next time to find out.


	3. The conquest

Chapter 3

The conquest

Caedis and Tenebris were floating midair watching the end of the fight between Bawlthazar and Lyon. The green ball of ki went through the blonde warriors chest as he fell to the floor dead.

"Well that was entertaining" Tenebris says cracking a smirk "No, that was funny" Caedis said chuckling looking at his friend. Tenebris looked over to Caedis "So, we're looking for this Jewel?" He asked curiously watching him. "Yup. The famed jewel of death. It's a black diamond" Caedis explained. Tenebris looked over to Caedis in shock "That diamond!? That's the diamond we're here for!?" He demanded in a shocked tone. "Yup, the famed diamond that prevents death and aging" Caedis said with a smirk. "It appears that this Lyon guy has been protecting the gem for years" Tenebris speculated looking at Balthazar whom was now making his way towards the two conversing Daegans.

"That was allot easier than expected" Balthazar sighed looking between his friends. "Agreed, we should get the gem and leave" Tenebris said looking towards Caedis "I'm not complaining" he snickered as his tail unwrapped. "Let's get the gem, kill anyone in our way and leave" Caedis explained looking at the two. "Now, each of us at no more than 10% can handle anyone on this planet with ease. Balthazar and I will scout the planet and take out any one who could be a nuisance" he explained before looking to Tenebris "Tenebris, you look for the gem." Caedis says looking towards his pilot with a nod. The three Daegans blasted off in different directions

Tenebris looked around at the passing city's and stops upon feeling a strange power. Tenebris smirked to himself "I think I may have found the diamond" he said decending into the city and glancing around at the passing citizens chatting and laughing like they didn't know what was going on. "Fools" he muttered as he began walking.

Caedis was flying over city's and throwing blasts down blowing up any military bases or training facilities. He kept glancing around only to get kicked into a mountain going several miles into it. Caedis simply throws a black blast with red lightning at her turning her to dust. "Damn nuisance..." He murmured getting out of the mountain. He looked over where the girl was "Hmm, all Bawlthy had to do to Lyon was the same and he would be turned to dust in the same fashion" he smirked as a small bruise appeared on his face.

Caedis rubbed his cheek as he flew out of the cliff. "Runt" he muttered before he turned seeing seeing a woman who was sporting a smirk. "So, another Daegan is after the diamond" the woman said with a smirk. Caedis smirked upon seeing her. Her purple tail slowly wrapping around her waist. "Names Caedis" he smirked spent decending with the other Daegan. "Ultear" she said as they got the ground her golden eyes staring into Caedis's crimson ones. "Sorry sweetheart but the black diamond of death belongs to me" he said cockily. "Oh? Why don't I do ya a fucking favor and show you what color your brain is then I'll take that diamond out of your hands" she said watching the space pirate. **Ultear is around 5.11 she has dark purple hair and golden eyes. Her long hair is tied in a ponytail that hangs to her upper back. She has several dreams of hair hanging into her face.** She's wearing black armor with a tight purple suit covering her torso and stopping at her shoulders. Just like at the bottom it stopped at her upper thighs. Her left armored boot went to to right above her knee as the other matching boot reached her upper shin. Her armored gloves reaching to her elbow. Her armor was similar to Fasha's.

Tenebris walked down the street of the city only to bump into a man. "Watch it pal!" The man growled as Tenebris slowly turned around "What did I hit a nerve?" He asked eyeing Tenebris who fired a death beam through the man's head. He then turned around seeing a young woman with a black ring on. "You!" He loudly states as she backed up in fear watching Tenebris "I'm not gonna kill ya, just tell me where the black diamond of death is and I'll convince my friends to leave" Tenebris offered "Pardon? It's just a myth you fool!" She yelled watching him. Tenebris merely sighed and flew off to find Balthazar

Balthazar landed in front of a cave hidden by mountains. He smirked as he stepped in and began roaming around watching carefully. He heard from the planets elder where the diamond was. He slowly approached an alter surrounded by a blinding white light. Balthazar groaned and covered his eyes. He approached the alter with his eyes still covered. Once he stepped into the blinding light it felt as if time stopped as he opened them eyeing the diamond of death carefully. He slowly reached his hand out grabbing it. "According to the legend the geezer told me this diamond grants eternal youth and a 300 times multiplier of power" Balthazar muttered inspecting the diamond.

Both Caedis and Ultear powered up. Black ki with red lighting crackling around it surrounded Caedis as purple ki flared around Ultear. The two Daegans rushed one another their fists colliding causing their ki to flare around them as they threw countless punches and kicks each colliding with the other. It's as if they were fighting in unison. The two warriors rose into the air still punching and kicking at each other.

Ultear dodged one of Caedis's hits kneeing the man in the gut causing him to cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. Caedis did a back flip kicking her In the jaw as they both flew back throwing a one handed ki blast at each other. Caedis's was black with red lightning surrending it while Ultear's was purple with black lightning surrending it.

The two blasts collide as the air surrending it destroyed multiple islands and mountains. Both Ultear and Caedis yell out powering up as the two blasts grew larger. "Just give up!" Ultear yelled overpowering Caedis's blast "You can't beat me!" Caedis yelled as he pushed the blasts back overpowering Ultear as the two blasts rushed her as she jumped up just barely dodging the two blasts as she looked down at them disappear. The two warriors powered up other again and rushed each other. Ultear landing a punch to his face as he landed a kick to her ribs.

Balthazar found the Jewel that the 3 space pirates we're looking for. Tenebris went to find Balthazar and the fight between Caedis and Ultear has just begun. The two Daegans seem to be complete equals. Who'll win the fight and will Balthazar and Tenebris jump in? Will the fight result in the death of Ultear or Caedis?


	4. Ultear vs Caedis!

Chapter **4**

Caedis vs Ultear the fight truly begins.

Both Daegan warriors smirk as they both did back flips landing 15 feet away from each other on the hard dirt. Caedis smirked watching the woman. Blood was trickling from his lip. He used his forearm to wipe the blood from his face and looked at the black gauntlet with his blood smeared on it. He chuckled looking back at Ultear "Impressive, you made me bleed my own blood." He snickered "What can I say I'm always just a little bit better than my enemies and you're no different" she said powering up as she rushed Caedis.

They're fists collide as shockwaves erupted from the strikes destroying everything near them. She threw another punch only for him to catch her fist and pulled her into him, his knee connecting to her gut hard causing her to spit up blood. Ultear grabbed his arm and wrapped her own around his. She pulled him into her as she head-butted him multiple times before he punched her hard in the gut.

Caedis kept his fist there and to her surprise he wrapped his arm around her back keeping his fist where it was. His fist slowly opened as a small black ki blast appeared in his hand. He wrapped his black tail around her legs as he blasted her gut nearly destroying her armor. Ultear screams as he punched her in the gut again. His arm and tail unwrapped from her as he jumped back kicking her in the chest sending Ultear flying. He appeared behind her as he clamped his hands together smashing them against her back cracking her armor again as he knocked her down.

Ultear stops herself before she hits the ground. The Daegan turns around as she threw a ki blast at Caedis hitting him dead in the chest breaking through his armor and scorching his skin. Caedis yelled out as searing pain filled his entire body. She threw another blast but this engulfed him sending him out of the sky as he fell to the hard ground. "Fuck!" Caedis groaned as he grabbed at his exposed chest. Ultear jumped down as her foot landed on his hand covered chest causing him to yell out.

Caedis growled in pain as he watched her. "So space pirate, what's it like to be put in your place?" She asked cockily "Like this you smug bitch" he growled as he threw a quick black beam from his finger. The small beam missed her chest but went straight threw shoulder causing her to fly back letting out a scream she fell to the floor. Ultear quickly grabbed at the hole in her shoulder and armor.

Balthazar stopped as he felt the two power levels go down exponentially. "What have you gotten yourself into now Caedis?" Bawlthazar asked nobody in particular. He began flying to where the powers were but ran into Tenebris. The two Daegans stopped. "You got the diamond?" Tenebris asked looking at his long time friend. "Of course, but you felt that to right?" Balthazar asked looking at the white haired man. "Yeah, it doesn't seem good. Caedis clashing with someone who equals him in power." Tenebris said worried.

Caedis was lying in a pool of his own blood. From the holes in him to the scratches and bruises. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" He snickered breathing heavily. "Same here" Ultear said through rigid breaths as she leaned up. "I've never seen this much of my own blood." He groaned as he slowly got back to his feet. "What did you say your name was?" He asked with a smirk. Ultear looked slightly shocked. He was taking this like a game. He was shrugging off everyone of her attacks. Frankly she was doing the same "it's Ultear" she answered loudly. She slowly got back into her fighting stance as he got got back into his.

Caedis watched in shock as a ki blast hit Ultear dead in the chest knocking her away. The blast knocked the wounded Daegan out for a few moments. Caedis looked from Ultear to the 7 warriors wearing the same clothes as Lyon, back to Ultear. His mouth was wide open. He snapped out of the trance once he noticed the they shot another ki blast at her. He growled powering up as he rushed at it kicking the blast away.

Caedis turned around eyeing them. "You cowards! Where's your damned pride!?" He yelled in anger "You can't beat us fairly so you wait for us to destroy each other first then you pick the bones?" He asked loudly watching them. "That's really smart actually" he muttered before charging up. Black ki engulfed the man as he yelled rushing the men. He threw a punch hitting one of them in the jaw knocking the man back. "There's nothing more detestable than the thought of dying by the hands of a coward!" He yelled kicking another in the chest.

Caedis looked shocked as a purple death beam flies right by his face and hits one of the men behind him. Caedis quickly flies back as Ultear flew up so she was next to him. Ultear and Caedis look at each other both of their faces gave the look of 'thanks'. "So what's the plan?" She asked looking back at the men with a scowl on her face "I'll take the 3 on the left and you get the 3 on the right" he said as both Daegans yell powering up rushing them.

Caedis hits one of the men only to get kicked away by another. He feels a sharp pain in his back before getting punched dead in the face. The three men throw a barrage of punches and kicks all at the same time to different sides of Caedis. Ultear gets overwhelmed as they all blast her putting the wounded Daegan In a state of near death. She slowly fell to the floor as the natives decend with her.

One of them punched Caedis to the floor and smirked. The three men landed in front of Caedis and pointed their palms at him. "Goodnight space pirate" one of the men chuckle. Before any of them can do anything a boot kicks one of the men away. It's Tenebris!

Tenebris throws a blast at the man next to him disintegrating him. The other warrior went to rush him only for Tenebris to dodge the attack and punch straight there his chest. Tenebris smirked as he threw the dead native at the other man before throwing a large blast killing them both.

Balthazar lands in front of Ultear watching the three men "alright whose first?" He asked watching them. The three men look at each other nodding. They all rush Bawlthazar who skillfully dodged all of their attacks. He throws a kick at one of them knocking them away as he charged a small ball of ki in his palm. Balthazar shoved the hand into one of their heads killing him. He turns turned around blasting the other one. He looked towards the surviver with a smirk. He loved the look of fear on the man's face. He slowly raised his hand pointing his palm at the man who flew into the air at full speed. "Oh I love a moving target" he snickered as he shot a large red blast at the fleeing man the blast engulfed the man killing him.

 **A.N {{** Sorry for such a shitty end to the first ever Daegan vs Daegan battle but quite frankly I couldn't think of a way for the battle to end without one of them dying. I was actually thinking of having it end that way too (Ultear's death) but Ultear has so much potential as a character I wouldn't feelell right killing her off so quickly. It'll be such a waste to kill her right now so the only way I thought of so they both live is the last remaining adlini warriors wait for them to destroy each and pick the bones. So i hope you enjoyed the chapter. No worries! Caedis and Ultear WILL have a rematch. Just not a fight to the death. Most likley their rematch will be a sparing match.

So as always leave a comment telling me what you think and if you've read this far... You are awesome!}}


	5. Recuperation and The deal

Chapter 5

Recuperation and The deal

Hours later both Balthazar and Tenebris were in the recuperation room. Balthazar was sitting in the corner of the room while Tenebris was leaning against the door. "I'm still surprised you helped the woman out" Tenebris chuckled nodding to Ultear who was in one of the many recuperation tanks. Her armor was neatly stacked outside of her tank. Caedis's outside of his tank. The Daegan race has created two different healing tanks for after a waging battle. A tank to heal the fighter and a tank to fix the armor.

"Hmm?" Balthazar muttered looking up. "Oh" he sighed "She helped Caedis when he needed it. From what I could tell they were fighting along side each other even after they were at each other's throats seconds before. The second she came too she could've easily ditched Caedis leaving him to die while she saved her own skin. No she helped therefore she's alright in my book" Bawlthazar explained.

Tenebris looked surprised as he stared at Balthazar. He never thought Balthazar of all people would show sympathy. "Before you start Tenebris" Bawlthazar sighed as he stood up. His dark purple tail wrapping around his waist. "She had an 'i owe you' card to pull so I decided to help out before she pulled that card" the dark haired daegan explained before exiting the room. He stopped and looked behind him seeing Tenebris. "You coming or am I making this deal myself?" He asked as she ship came to a sudden stop as they parked outside a castle.

Once the two Daegans were walking down the long hallways of the castle being escorted by guards. "How long do ya think it'll take them to heal?" Balthazar asked looking towards Tenebris "Not sure, a week. Maybe two" he replied looking at his friend. "Here's the king. You two pirates try anything and you'll die" over of them say as the two space pirates enter the throne room.

(On an unkown planet)

On an unkown planet far from our protagonists is a man. He seems to be wearing black and gold armor. He seemed to be sitting on a rather large throne. It had extremly comfortable looking red cushions. It seemed to have a hard looking black element behind the cushions.

The man sat with his right hand cupping his cheek with a bored looking expression on his face. A look of interest crosses his face upon hearing the voice. "Lord Alucard, Omni Queen Rias would like to speak to you." The angel known as Corvus speaks up. Alucard's ear perks up as he looked at Corvus.

 **Corvus is about 5.11, he has long deep blue hair that hangs in his face and glowing teal eyes. He is wearing a long white trench coat and a white suit. He has a marking on his eye (similar to Jellal from fairy tail)**

Alucard smirked. His golden eyes gleaming with interest. "What about?" The God of destruction asked looking at his angel. "Don't know Card. But she said it was important." The angel shrugged as Alucard rose to his feet. "Alright. I'll speak to her" he sighed as Corvus chuckled "We all know what would happen to you if you ignored Rias" he snickered as Alucard stopped by the door and looked back. "Complete annihilation" Alucard simply responded looking at his trainer.

Alucard has golden eyes and black slicked back hair. Half of the front of down covering his left eye. He is wearing a type of black armor. It has a golden circle on the chest with gold surrounding the shoulder and knee pads.

The pair made their way to the woman presumed to be the Omni Queen Rias. "Alucard, it's a pleasure to see you again" She formally says looking at the man who offered a small bow in respect before regaining his composure "What do you need Rias?" He asked looking at her. "Its quite simple Alucard. Somehow a very important ring has been found in your universe. A ring that I lost long ago. A ring that has power even beyond your comprehension Corvus" Rias explained. "The black diamond of death" She finish's earning a shocked look from both Alucard and Corvus. "The ring of reapers?" Corvus asked in shock. "Alucard, you're mission is to find the ring destroy anyone who stands in your way and bring it back to me. We all know what that ring is capable of" she says before disappearing.

Rias has red eyes and long black hair with a long bang covering her left eye. She is wearing a black omni Queen suit. It has a white stripe going down the chest and stomach area.

Once the Omni Queen disappeared Alucard and Corvus glance at each other with a silent nod. "Do you know where it is Corvus?" He asked with a serious look on his face. "Hold on, let me search" he says as a staff with an orb on it appeared in his hands. "Black diamond of death. Also known as ring of the reapers. location!" Corvus said as he nodded seconds later. "It is currently in the possession of two Dagan space pirates Tenebris and Balthazar." Corvus explained as Alucard nodded. "How long?" Alucard asked looking at his angel. "20 minutes." Corvus says.

(The castle)

After several minutes of discussion Balthazar got annoyed as he charged a ball of ki " Maybe if you don't want to give us the asking price that we want I'll just put you to sleep anyway" he threatened as the guards stepped up. The king quickly speaks up "Two billion golden coins. Take it or leave it!" The king yelled "That's more than enough Bawlthazar" Tenebris whispered as Bawlthazar looked over with a nod "whatever man" Balthazar hissed. "We'll take it" Tenebris says as the king nods causing two guards to swiftly leave. "I'm glad we all got what we wanted" the king nods as the guards return with a huge chest of gold.

Balthazar nods as he tossed the ring at the king whom caught it. Tenebris and Balthazar walk to the rather large chest taking it. The two pirates left the castle little did they know the two had just dodged a bullet a they passed Alucard and Corvus on their way to the ship.

Alucard smirked looking at Balthazar he slowly lifted a hand but Corvus stopped him. "It seems that they already sold it. Let us speak to the king, Card" Corvus says as he began making his way to the large doors. Two guards went to stop Corvus but Alucard appeared in front of him. "Hokai" Alucard said as the two men were slowly getting wiped out from existence. "Let's make this quick Corvus" Alucard nodded.

((Here's an epic entrance to the god of destruction Alucard and his angel Corvus. We also got to see a glimpse of the Omni Queen of dimension two. What did you guys think of it so far. Also how quick do you think Alucard would've wiped out Balthazar and Tenebris?))


End file.
